soulcaptorfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Captor
Soul Captor features six classes to choose from: Warrior, Priest, Onmyoji, Shaman Master, Mystic Fighter and Celestial Master. Each class offers different abilities and means to challenge opponents. Each class also has access to an anima which helps the player by using various skills and abilities according to 3 preset moods. The game is based off of Eastern ghosts, monsters, and mythology, so expect to seesuch elements in the game. Classes Warrior Warriors are typical physical front line fighters who fight with a sword and potentially a shield. They major is close combat and have high defence. They can also sacrifice defence for higher physical attack. : "Proud warriors are resolute and courageous in battle. Wearing heavy armor and wielding powerful weapons, they are exceptionally capable in close-range combat and are the backbone for paving the way for a team’s victory. Warriors protect other team members from harm and can reduce damage that is being inflicted by enemies. Warriors even have the ability to exchange some of their defense power in favor for more powerful attacks. They can always be found at the front lines, inflicting fear into their enemies and protecting allies." - Warrior class page on Beanfun Shaman Shamans are a class with high defence and are suited to working alone. They use a mixture of dark magic, ritiuals and blood magic to defeat their foes. : "Shamans work as lone wolves to ambush the enemy. Their natural dexterity provides high defense against physical attacks and they are known to use dark spells to topple their enemies. Shamans practice a line of secret rituals with mysterious healing abilities to remedy the sick, but their blood curses are often fatal." - Shaman class page on Beanfun Priest Priests can provide healing and buffs for the party to help ease their burden by using their high will and inteligence. : "Priests are wise and warmhearted people. With their high will and intelligence, they can cast healing spells and protective charms to ease the burden of the entire party. Some spells also boost allies’ overall defense or attack powers. Although Priests are known for their compassion, they can use their powers to attack enemies with deadly force when their cause calls for it." - Priest class page on Beanfun Onmyoji The Onmyoji class are dancers who can hide weapons in their clothes. They use dances and chants to inflict damage as well as supporting party members with the power of 5 elements. : "Onmyoji wear tall hats and snow-white robes with loose sleeves that conceal weapons and deadly gadgets. They are graceful, elegant, and use their magic to directly inflict damage with powerful spells and chants. Onmyoji also support allies by summoning from the 5 elemental energies at their disposal." - Onmyoji class page on Beanfun Mystic Fighter Mystic Figthers use agility to dodge attacks and deal blows quickly which make them fearsome in close combat. : "With high dodging and fighting powers, Mystic Fighters are fearsome combat fighters. They have steady, fearless mindsets and can dodge enemy blows at high speed, making them agile adversaries in close combat. They are skilled in adapting their strategies to cope with a variety of attacks." - Mystic Fighter class page on Beanfun Celestial Master Celestial Masters make use of their high stamina and constitution to aid defeat foes and aid party members. They can use necromany to bring dead members alive and poteintally reflect enemies' attacks. : "With high stamina and constitution, Celestial Masters are a great support to their allies as they can weaken enemies, strengthen team members and use necromancy spells to bring team members back to life. They can even reverse enemy attacks." - Celestial Master class page on Beanfun Resources More info: http://www.mmohunter.com/soul-captor.html